Gone
by Akai-chi
Summary: Oneshot Once again Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyo. She leaves and Inuyasha finds something of hers that affects him enough to cause him to do something he has never done before. What happens? Does love prevail or plummet? Read to find out and please Revi


_This is my first fanfic with a song in it. It is a one-shot and I would like NO reviews asking for it to be turned into a chappie story. thnx. Love you all! _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the song nor the lyrics to Toby Mac's "Gone" nor do I own Inuyasha._

**OoOoOo**

"WHY ON EARTH DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT?" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha. "Why….." she broke down crying by the well.

Once again Inuyasha had gone to go see Kikyo. Kagome had once again found them in each others arms and had run away. She had failed to see the tears in Inuyasha's eyes as he said his last goodbye to his long-over love.

Flashback

With Inuyasha and Kikyo:

"Why, Inuyasha? Why must I go without you? I told you I would take you to Hell with me when I left." complained Kikyo as she relaxed into his hold.

"I'm sorry Kikyo but I would rather live in this world with K…everyone. I'm just not ready to leave yet. I'm so sorry Kikyo but…" he trailed off as he smelled Kagome in the bushes. His nose picked up the smell of Kagome's salty tears and automatically Inuyasha felt a pang in his heart. He hated when Kagome cried…especially when it was his fault.

With Kagome before and after she saw them:

**Now where did he go? He should have finished getting firewood by now. :scoff: He probably found Kikyo. ** Kagome thought to herself as a lone tear slid down her cheek. She was unknown to her correct assumption until she entered the outer-skits of the area around the God Tree. Her head was down but shot up when she heard voices in front of her. What she saw made her feel like her heart was being ripped out of her chest

Inuyasha moving in to kiss Kikyo.

She ran to the well with all her might and fell at the lip of the well and sobbing her heart out. She just couldn't take it anymore.

What was really happening w/ them:

"But what Inuyasha? But you can't come w/ me? It's all because of my reincarnation isn't it?" Kikyo screamed at him as she pulled away.

Inuyasha sighed and gave Kikyo their one last kiss before starting to walk away. Kagome's tears were very heavy and he knew at once that she had seen him kiss Kikyo.

_Shit! She probably thinks that Kikyo and I are still together! Dammit!_ "Kikyo, she is NOT your reincarnation! She is KAGOME! And no one else. Now, goodbye!" yelled Inuyasha over his shoulder to Kikyo.

Back to current time:

(Kagome is crying and Inuyasha is getting yelled at by her)

"Kagome…" came his soft voice. "Please stop crying. You got it all wrong."

"Oh yeah! _I _got it all wrong! _I'm _the one who's responsible! Makes perfect sense Inuyasha! Perfect sense." And with that she yanked the Shikon shards from around her neck and threw them at his feet.

"I'm FINISHED! You hear me! I will NO longer fight with you, stay with you, or search for the shards with you! I HATE YOU!" she screamed.

Suddenly a flash of red came to her side and pulled her to his chest. "Kagome…" came his soft voice once again. "Please don't say those hurtful things…please. And please don't go. I…I love you too much for you to leave me all alone. Please don't go."

Kagome gasped at this but shrugged it off as an excuse for her to stay so she could help find the shards. Suddenly Inuyasha felt an excruciating pain in his lower region. He let go of Kagome and hunched over hissing in pain.

"Like HELL you love me! You love KIKYO! Just leave me alone! Forever!" and with that she jumped into the well totally forgetting her big yellow bag and other items in Kaede's hut.

Hurt and shocked, Inuyasha began the walk to Kaede's hut. When he got there he noticed that Kagome had left her bag and some other stuff. Then he noticed the "loud noise object," as he so "fondly" called it, sitting in the corner.

Everybody else was asleep so he took the CD player and began walking to the God Tree. After staring at the object for about five minutes, Inuyasha finally found how to turn it on. He turned down the big knob not wanting to kill his ears like the last time he had touched the strange object.

He pushed random buttons and finally stopped. Soon a song began to float out of the speakers. Careful not to get too close to hurt his ears; Inuyasha scooted up to the speakers to look inside. He wasn't paying attention that much to the words.

When the next song came on, his ears perked up because he liked the beat. Then as the words began to roll around in his head and he realized what they were saying his ears drooped.

"**Gone" by Toby Mac**

**I told the girl that you should treat her like a lady and  
She told me all the things you did and it was shady, man  
She said that what you say and what you do are different things  
While you were telling me that you were checking out them blingy rings  
**

_This sounds like something I was doing. I say one thing but mean the other._

**  
She said she's had enough  
Well, it sounds to me like you're straight out of luck  
And she said she's all through  
And life's not blowin' her kisses thanks to you  
**

_Well, that sounds like me…messing up her life and making her leave._

**  
I wanna know, wanna know what you were thinkin'  
I can't imagine why it didn't even sink in  
They say you never know what you got till it's gone  
(Never know what you got till it's gone)  
I wanna know, wanna know what you were thinkin'  
I can't imagine why it didn't even sink in  
They say you never know what you got till it's gone  
(Never know what you got till it's gone)  
**

_Never know what you got till it's gone…very true. Damn you Kikyo…why did you have to come into my life? Why couldn't I have met Kagome before you?_

**  
She said she's had enough  
So, it sounds to me like your still out of love  
And she said you weren't true  
And life's not blowin' her kisses thanks to you  
**

_Once again…sounds like my predicament and Kagome's._

**I wanna know, wanna know what you were thinkin'  
I can't imagine why it didn't even sink in  
They say you never know what you got till it's gone  
(Never know what you got till it's gone)  
I wanna know, wanna know what you were thinkin'  
I can't imagine why it didn't even sink in  
They say you never know what you got till it's gone  
(Never know what you got till it's gone)  
**

_Kami, Kagome, don't do this to me! Come back! Please! I love you too much to let you go!_

**She said it's gonna be alright  
Cause God made a way through the pain and he opened her eyes  
And she said you came crawling back  
But after what you did to her she wouldn't have any of that**

_Why can't that happen to us? Why can't things get all situated out so easily for me and Kagome?_

**I wanna know, wanna know what you were thinkin'  
I can't imagine why it didn't even sink in  
They say you never know what you got till it's gone  
(Never know what you got till it's gone)  
I wanna know, wanna know what you were thinkin'  
I can't imagine why it didn't even sink in  
They say you never know what you got till it's gone  
(Never know what you got till it's gone)**

The song ended and suddenly tears began to roll down Inuyasha's face. He didn't bother to wipe them away though. He just let all his sorrow flow with his tears. Suddenly he heard a twig behind him snap and looked up to find Kagome staring at him in shock.

"Um…Inuyasha? Why…why are you crying?" he didn't answer. Instead he stood up and started walking away.

He suddenly smelt Kagome's tears but didn't stop. If she didn't return his feelings, then so be it. He can't change it. And he thought the only way to get rid of his feelings was to ignore her.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear Kagome say "I'm sorry!" he heard a thump and knew Kagome had fallen to her knees. He heard her silent plea for him not to leave and he suddenly stopped.

Suddenly he felt Kagome run into him and he fell flat face in the ground. He growled before flipping them over and pinning Kagome to the ground. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes while Inuyasha's fell freely.

"Leave…me…alone." growled Inuyasha through clenched teeth. He closed his eyes and began to get up but Kagome dragged him back down and pressed her lips to his. She soon pulled away.

"I'm so so so sorry, Inuyasha! Please forgive me! Kikyo came to me in a dream when I was napping and told me the whole story. Oh, Inuyasha! Please forgive me…and I…" she stopped before licking her lips and starting to talk again.

"I love you too…please don't be mad at me." she wimpered into his shoulder. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he pulled Kagome fully against him.

"I forgive you Kagome…but please don't do that again. Don't leave me again. I love you." he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too" she replied before capturing his lips with hers in an intimate and passionate kiss.

**OoOoOo**

_WHOO HOO! I finally finished it! With tons of interruptions! Lol. Hope you all enjoyed it! Sry it's so short. Please R&R! thnx!_


End file.
